Undercover Reporter
by cobra
Summary: Set in White Werewolf's Half Shellverse. April O'Neil is sent to L.A. to investigate a shady law firm
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing. That means I don't own the character from BTVS or TMNT.  
  
I'm writing this in White Werewolf's half shellverse. I'm not the writer wolf is so don't judge the rest of the series with this fic. He's a much better writer. Especially with dialogue. Okay people here it is.  
  
Title Series: Undercover Reporter Rating: PG-13/R Chapter Title: Welcome to the City of Angels. Author: Cobra White Werewolf Category: Half shellVerse Timeframe: Same time as Slayer in a Half Shell Spoilers: Some light spoilers for ATS Summery: April O'Neil is sent to L.A. to investigate a shady law firm. Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, UPN, FOX, and Mutant Enemy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios. ATS is owned by Mutant Enemy, Warner Bros. and many others who are not me.  
  
Undercover Reporter.  
  
April O'Neil sat at her desk her head in her hands. She wanted a story and she wanted one now. It had been well over a week since she had covered anything worth mentioning.  
  
"April. Mr. Thompson wants to see you." Irma's squeaky voice seemed to echo. April stood up quickly.  
  
"Thanks Irma." Apil said as she started moving. Irma shrugged and played with her earring.  
  
"No problem April." April walked quickly into her boss's office. Mr. Burne Thompson sat at his desk a pile of files in front of him.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" April asked hopefully Thompson looked up from his desk noticing April for the first time.  
  
"Yes. April. Our L.A. division needs a reporter to cover a very high profile case. I nominated you. Would you be interested?" He asked as he picked up a file. April nodded.  
  
"Sure. When would I leave?" She asked as she sat in the chair across from her boss. Mr. Thompson handed her a file folder.  
  
"A.S.A.P. We have you booked on a flight this afternoon." He stated the tone telling April this wasn't a discussion. April took the file and nodded.  
  
"Just me?" She asked hopefully. Sure she liked Irma but the girl could be annoying. Burne Thompson nodded as he picked up another file. Opening it and scanning over the first page.  
  
"Yeah. Go get packed. I don't want you to miss your flight." April nodded and hurriedly walked out of the room. April walked to her desk quickly. Irma was waiting for her. April noticed how Irma was rubbing her bare ring finger on her left hand. That girl really needed a date.  
  
"How did it go?" Irma asked with a knowing smile. April smiled at her friend and shrugged.  
  
"Fine Irma. I have to go to L.A. I'll see you in a few days or so." Erma nodded a frown on her face. She pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Ok. April. Be careful." She said. The friendly care evident in her voice. April smiled as she began to walk from the room.  
  
"Aren't I always Irma?" April asked playfully.  
  
He only response was a snort. As April stepped into the elevator she looked at the tab of the file folder. It had three words. Wolfraim and Hart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The flight was unnerving to say the least. Halfway to L.A. the plane had hit a swell of humid air causing major turbulence. For awhile they thought the plane was going to crash. But true to April's luck the plane righted itself and landed an hour later at L.A. International Airport. As she walked out of the terminal she had a strange thought she might have been better off if the plane had crashed.  
  
"Miss O'Neil! Miss O'Neil!"  
  
Yelled a man who looked to be from the middle east. April waved to him and walked over. She didn't really know what to think of the man. She didn't know someone was going to be waiting for her. "This way Miss O'Neil." April followed the man to a black limo. and looked at it in shock. The L.A. office must give there employee's a lot more benefits then where she worked. "What's this?" April asked surprise evident in her voice. The man shrugged his shoulders and opened the door motioning her inside. "I was told to pick up April O'Neil." The man answered as April stepped into the car.  
  
The man shut the door softly and walked around the back of the limo getting in the driver side. He adjusted his mirror so he could see his passenger. "Take me to the studio." April said through the open disclosure window. The man nodded quickly as he started the limo. "Yes Miss O'Neil." The man answered politely and the limo lurched into the L.A. traffic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April walked into her temporary bosses office quickly. She was late. Stupid limo driver. she thought to herself as she knocked on the door with the plaque that said. 'Tom Shiply'.  
  
"Come in." Came a deep voice from the other side of the door.  
  
April opened the door and walked in. Tom motioned for her to sit down in the seat in front of his desk.  
  
"I'll get right to the point Miss O'Neil. We need a reporter for a dangerous case." The man was all business as he said this.  
  
April nodded thinking. The turtles aren't here to get me out of this one. Ah.. Who needs them?  
  
"I'd be glad to help." April said with a smile on her face.  
  
This is going to be a huge story. You think a little danger would make me run? April thought to herself as she sat in the chair watching her temporary boss carefully.  
  
"This is a very dangerous assignment Miss O'Neil. Wolfraim and Hart are not to be taken lightly." Tom warned her with a tone that could only be described as serious.  
  
April nodded not really listening to Tom's warnings. She was to focused on the story to bother with his warnings.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Tom asked exasperation clearly in his voice.  
  
April nodded quickly to ease Tom's nerves. Tom continued with his ramblings. April lost in her own world and already making a speech for an award.  
  
"You have an interview with Wolfraim and Hart tomorrow. Think you can handle it?" Tom asked carefully.  
  
April acted like she was thinking about it.  
  
She nodded as she spoke. "Yes sir."  
  
Tom nodded to himself.  
  
"The station will be furnishing your wardrobe and apartment for the remainder of your stay." He said as he to stood up and shook Aprils outstretched hand.  
  
"Welcome to L.A. Miss O'Neil."  
  
That was very short. I just needed a set up chapter though so the next chapters will be longer. I'd like to thank White Werewolf for letting me screw up his well placed characters. Thanks Man! 


	2. chapter 2

I own nothing. That means I don't own the character from BTVS or TMNT.  
  
I'm writing this in White Werewolf's half shellverse. I'm not the writer wolf is so don't judge the rest of the series with this fic. He's a much better writer. Especially with dialogue. Okay people here it is.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have part three ready to beta and started part four.  
  
Title Series: Undercover Reporter Rating: PG-13/R Chapter Title: From lead reporter to.....Secretary?. Author: Cobra White Werewolf Category: Half shellVerse Timeframe: Same time as Slayer in a Half Shell Spoilers: Some light spoilers for ATS Summery: April O'Neil is sent to L.A. to investigate a shady law firm. Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, UPN, FOX, and Mutant Enemy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios. Angel The Series is owned by Mutant Enemy, Warner Bros. and many others who are not me.  
  
April walked into the lobby of Wolfraim and Hart. The female business suit made her feel uncomfortable, but it was for the story of a lifetime. She was going to be early for her meeting with Liliah Morgan but she thought that being a few minutes early would help her chances. As she stepped off the elevator into the fifth floor all she could see were people running around screaming well yelling same difference. April looked curious; however instead of asking what it was about just walked toward Miss. Morgan's office. She had a job to do after all, so she left it alone and went to knock on the door.  
  
"Are you Miss Hodges?" Asked a strong feminine voice. April turned around to see Lilah Morgan standing in front of her. she was a fairly tall brunette. Late 20's in age. She stood as if she focused on nothing but business. April couldn't help but feel a little threatened in her presence.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Morgan." April answered. Trying to lay on the cool visage. She didn't want to be found out this early in the game. She figured she only needed a few days to a couple weeks before she found out everything she needed. April worked fast. Always had.  
  
"Your hired. File these." Lilah handed the files over to April then began walking away. April was in shock. She didn't really understand. She came in for an interview. Thinking they would call her in a few days. But she was hired before she could even hand Lilah a resume. What is going on?  
  
"Just like that?" April asked mostly to herself. Lilah hearing this smiled. Lilah turned back around and smirked at April in a look that could only be classified as humor.  
  
"Just like that. Look at this place we're understaffed as it is. Now file those." Liliah turned and walked away from a stunned April O'Neil. April watched as Lilah walked to the elevator bay and stepped into one.  
  
"That was easy." April said to herself then turned walking into Lilah's office to file the folders in her arms. As she stepped in the door she walked over to the desk and opened the bottom right drawer. Nothing. She looked carefully around the room. Finally she moved over to the filing cabinets and began to do her new job. For the moment at least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April sat in the dinner a cup of coffee in front of her. She was tired. Lilah had her running all over the building filing and keeping schedules. It was murder. She had blisters on her feet the size of quarters and she thought she would never get the sounds of high heels clicking on tiled flooring out of her head.  
  
"The things I do for a story." April said to herself as she took drink from her coffee.  
  
"Miss O'Neil." Said her Boss Tom Shiply as he and a blond woman slide into the opposite side of the booth.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Detective Kate Lockley. You will be giving her and myself any info you can find out." The tone in Tom's voice told April not to say anything. Kate waived a waitress over to the table.  
  
"Coffee." The waitress nodded and went to get the order. Tom stood up and straightened his tie.  
  
"I think I'll be leaving you two alone now. Goodbye." Tom walked casually out of the dinner making both Kate and April roll there eyes. After sitting in silence for about five minutes Kate felt the need to talk.  
  
"Do you know anyone in L.A.?" April shook her head as she sipped her coffee. She didn't know a soul in L.A.  
  
"No. I know a guy from Sunnydale. That's only a few hours away." Kate nodded. Sunnydale. She heard of that town before. After checking Angel's employee's records. Doyle didn't have any but Cordelia had a long file.  
  
"I know someone from there. Cordelia Chase." Kate noticed the look of shock that passed over April's face. She was curious but didn't press the issue. She knew April would talk.  
  
"I know her Ex Xander Harris." Kate sighed. Great. She must know about the nightlife. From what I can gather that kid is to loyal to have friends who don't. They two women sat in a comfortable silence. Both sipping there coffee and wondering just how much the other knew about things that go bump in the night. April finally broke the silence.  
  
"What is going on at Wolfraim and Hart?" Kate sat forward her elbows on the table top. She fought with herself of how much to include. Should she tell her the things that go on that the law doesn't recognize?  
  
"They pressure jurors into there verdicts. We have reason to believe they hire assassins to take out important witnesses. And alot of other stuff that.. Well... That is just wrong." April could only nod. What Kate said was enough for her to know she was on the right side. though April loved to get the story. She also loved helping people. And she really loved when she did both at the same time.  
  
"I'll tell you anything I can find out. I'm not sure if its going to help but I'll do my best." Kate smiled finished off her coffee she stood up.  
  
"I'm sure you will. Talk to you tomorrow." April nodded as the Detective walked out of the dinner. Leaving April to drink her coffee in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you want me to follow her at night?" Angel asked as he stood in the light of a streetlamp. Kate Lockley nodded as they began to walk down the sidewalk. She couldn't help but stare at Angel as they walked.  
  
"Yeah. Wolfraim and Hart are not nice people Angel. Plus you and her have a mutual friend." Angel looked at Kate confused.  
  
"Who?" Angel asked as they stopped there walk and stood face to face. Angel couldn't help but notice how good Kate looked in the moonlight.  
  
"Alexander Harris." Angel chuckled. Kate looked at him strangely. I guess there not friends then. She thought as they stopped walking.  
  
"We are not friends. I respect him. But we are as far from friends as possible." Kate still seemed confused but nodded.  
  
"So you'll do it?" Angel nodded. He would do anything for her. He knew he couldn't tell her no. Of course he couldn't tell any woman no. It was a flaw. Any man with a soul. CANNOT deny a beautiful woman's request. Its simply impossible.  
  
"Yeah. I'll do it. Might as well start tonight." Angel turned and walked back toward the dinner. He turned when Kate yelled his name. He knew she didn't think of him as a friend right now. Not since she had found out his secret. And he couldn't blame her. He didn't like what he was anymore than anyone else. He just had to get used to it. He also hoped she would to.  
  
"Thank you." Angel nodded and faded into the night. His thoughts on the danger this reporter has taken to get a story. Some people are just nuts. Was the only thought he could use to explain it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April knew she was being followed. In her years as a reporter she had had a tail. Or a stalker. Most of the time even the turtles couldn't sneak up on her. At least out in the street. Inside she let her guard down. She looked behind her to see only darkness. Nothing. She still felt like she was being watched. She turned and walked about twenty more feet before she turned around again.  
  
"Come on out." She was actually surprised when a tall dark haired man walked out of the shadows. April immediately put her hand on the cross in her pocket. Angel noticed this and frowned.  
  
"I'm a friend of Kate's. My name is Angel." Where had she head that name before. It had something to do with Xander she remembered that much. As she racked her brain she finally remembered.  
  
"Deadboy?" At the name Angel sighed and shook his head. He hated that name. Always had. Always would. He was going to have to think up a name for Xander. Or have Cordy do it.  
  
"I'm going to kill Xander." April laughed at the vampires look of misery. Xander said the name got on his nerves. But this much? It was actually kind of funny to see the 200 and something vampire pout like a little kid.  
  
"So your Angel huh? Why are you following me?" April was curious. Wolfraim and Hart couldn't be that dangerous could they? She didn't think a law firm would have her killed. But then again lawyers are soulless monsters. She mentally shrugged the thought off and focused back on Angel.  
  
"Yeah. I'm following you because Kate asked me to. She doesn't think your safe. And I agree. You shouldn't mess with Wolfraim and Hart. They do worse things than pressure jurors." Angel said cryptically causing April's curiosity to peak. If he had known this would happen he would have dropped the cryptic routine for the first time in a few years.  
  
"What do you mean?" April asked. The reporter showing through her image. Angel sighed mentally. What is it with women? They always take chances for nothing.  
  
"They deal with very dangerous clients. Of the non-human variety." With that said Angel walked up beside her and held her arm.  
  
"I'll walk you home." April nodded. Her brain trying to wrap around what she had just heard. Why would demons need lawyers? It didn't make any sense. Although if demons did need human help lawyers would be the first place to look. She sighed she was to tired to think about this now. She cleared her mind of all work and walked home beside the vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilah stood in front of Mr. Hart's desk. The night had wore on and the day was about to break. She was nervous to say the least. The only time one of the partners wanted to talk to her was when she either did something good. Or screwed something up big time. And as far as she knew she had only done what was asked.  
  
"So did you hire Miss. O'Neil?" Mr. Hart asked as he sat back in his chair. The pen in his right hand rolling through his fingers.  
  
"Yes sir. I still don't understand why you wanted me to hire a reporter." Lilah was confused. Why would Mr. Hart want to hire an undercover reporter? It didn't make any sense. Sure no one would believe her about the demon's and things of that nature. But Wolfraim and Hart defended alot of regular people to. And most if not all were guilty. Not to mention the occasional hit contract on a witness. To her they were taking to big a chance.  
  
"You see Miss. Morgan. This all has to do with the vampire with a soul." Lilah is now very confused. What does Angel have to do with O'Neil?  
  
"Excuse me?" Mr. Hart sighed loudly. He was getting tired of the slow thinking minds of the younger generation. Sometimes he thought the world was going to hell. Then he reminded himself that he was actually helping to send it there.  
  
"Read the file started on Miss O'Neil. You will find that she and Angel both know one Alexander LaVelle Harris." Lilah smiles as she catches on.  
  
"That's a good idea sir. A very good idea." Mr. Hart smiles pleasantly. He was going defeat that damn vampire this time. This plan was foolproof. Not even Lilah could mess this up. Well atleast she hoped she couldn't.  
  
"Have a good day Miss Morgan." Lilah nods and turns walking out of the room. As the door closes Mr. Hart leans back in his seat and smiles. Its almost time. He would finally be rid of that pesky vampire with a soul. One way or the other. Angel would not exist in a few days. At least not if he had anything to say about it.  
  
"Almost time." He says to the empty room. The smile on his face stays in place as he closes his eyes.  
  
Thats it for chapter 2. Only five pages I know. Sorry. I just write short chapters. Anyway expect chapter 3 out soon. Beta read by John. Thanks man. 


	3. chapter 3

Author: Cobra White Werewolf Category: Half shellVerse Timeframe: Same time as Slayer in a Half Shell Spoilers: Some light spoilers for ATS Summery: April O'Neil is sent to L.A. to investigate a shady law firm. Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, UPN, FOX, and Mutant Enemy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios. ATS is owned by Mutant Enemy, Warner Bros. and many others who are not me.  
  
April O'Neil sat at 'her desk. Or rather at Miss Hodges desk. She wasn't sure what was going on, but since she started at Wolfraim and Hart a week ago she had seen things she *almost* called impossible. What she really couldn't understand was why they trusted her with all this information when she had only been there a week.  
  
"Miss Hodges. Come into my office." The intercom on 'her' desk broke her from her thoughts and she stood and began the short walk to Liliah Morgan's office. She had come to understand Liliah in the last week. Well sort of anyway. Liliah was the typical bad girl. She was hurt by someone when she was younger, and she fell to the dark side. The thing that threw April off was the spark of life in the attorney's eyes that usually faded after doing and seeing things of evil. It was as if Liliah was playing a role, she was evil, but not. April couldn't wrap her mind around the thought. If Liliah was evil. And she did have that little spark of hope and life in her eyes. What? Why would she have that? Could she be so happy with the way she lived that she could switch her views of right and wrong? Could she change her opinion on a case by case basis and act as if nothing is wrong when the badside wins? April thought this impossible. But before she meet the turtles she thought alot of things impossible. She took a deep breath as she opened Liliah's office door.  
  
"Yes Miss Morgan?" Liliah smiled tightly at April even though she knew who she really was she found herself liking the other woman. In many ways she reminded Liliah of who she was before the firm. The young opportunist that would fight tooth in nail for a case. Or in April's case. A story. Liliah found herself feeling sorry for April. She wasn't as cold as she appeared to be, and somehow she knew that April saw this.  
  
"File these in the storage room on the third floor. This one files in the filing room on the fifth floor. Got it?" April nodded as she picked the stack of files up in her left hand and the single folder in her right.  
  
"Yes Miss Morgan. Is that all?" April really hated this part of the job. She felt like asking if Liliah wanted fries.  
  
"For now. You can go now." Liliah waved April away with an impatient wrist movement. April nodded while walking toward the door. As she shut the door she muttered one word under her breath.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April stood in the fifth floor fileing room. The file in her hands seemed to burn with her ever growing curiosity. She couldn't just file it away. She had to read it first. She HAD to. She sighed and opened the file. As she read down the paper her face became whiter and whiter. She closed the folder and slipped it into her jacket. Her work day was over anyway. She had to see Angel. She ran from the file room quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liliah and Mr. Hart sat silently watching April run from the file room.  
  
"Just as we thought. This is going to be easy." Mr. Hart said as he shut off the monitor. Liliah seemed doubtful at that respect, but she kept silent as Mr. Hart sighed in anticipation.  
  
"We finally have him cornered Liliah. We've already won." Liliah only stood in silence. She knew it wasn't going to be as simple as this. Thats why she had a backup plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April ran into Angel Investigations faster than many thought possible. She had just opened the door when she bumped into a young man in tacky cloths and liquer on his breath.  
  
"Woah, there lass. Where's de fire?" Doyle asked the young reporter as she breathed deeply and tried to speak. Doyle couldn't help but watch as her chest rose and fell.  
  
"I'm up here." April said as she caught her breath. She sounded irretated but not overly so. Doyle on the other hand looked up with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"You're down there as well." April rolled her eyes as Doyle smiled and stepped back motioning for her to sit down. April sat down slowly looking around the room.  
  
"How can I help ye?" Doyle asked his accent shining through. April seemed to search for the right words. After all she wasn't sure she could trust Doyle just yet.  
  
"I'm looking for Angel. I need to show him something." Doyle nodded and looked in thought. He to was thinking over his words carefully. But his reason differed from April. April's was a trust issue. Doyle's was a 'she's a hot girl issue'.  
  
"He ain't here at th' moment. He should be back soon though." April nodded and sat in for the wait. Doyle seeing that the woman wasn't going to talk walked away. April watched him leave before turning back around and closing her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she waited before hearing Angel's voice.  
  
"Miss O'Neil. What can I do for you?" Angel stood in front of April as she stood to her feet.  
  
"I told you to call me April." The reporter said as she handed Angel the file she had liberated from Wolfraim and Hart. Angel read the front page. And by the look in his eyes you could tell he would have gotten paler. If it was possible that is.  
  
"Doyle! Cordelia! We need a plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So your telling me that Wolfraim and Hart are going to summon a demon strong enough to destroy the city with a flick of his wrist?" Cordelia Chase asked as she sat beside Francis Doyle.  
  
"Yeah." Angel answered slowly. Cordelia nodded for a second and silence reigned.  
  
"Are they freakin crazy?!!" The scream seemed to echo and every occupant in the room (aside from the one yelling) covered there ears. April was the first to speak as the scream faded and her ears stopped ringing.  
  
"My opinion. Yes." Cordelia snorted and sat back into the couch. Doyle stretched and put his arm around her. Cordelia rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off her shoulders. Doyle simply sighed and stood as Angel did the same.  
  
"Doyle and I are going to check this out." April stood up and looked at Angel.  
  
"What about us?" She asked as she motioned to Cordelia and herself. Angel simply shrugged and he and Doyle walked toward the exit. Cordelia stood and smiled at April.  
  
"Don't worry. I have just the thing."  
  
Thats all for part three folks. Short I know but next part will have alot of humor. I think. Plus the plot begins to unfold. 


	4. chapter 4

Author: Cobra White Werewolf Category: Half shellVerse Timeframe: Same time as Slayer in a Half Shell Spoilers: Some light spoilers for ATS Summery: April O'Neil is sent to L.A. to investigate a shady law firm. Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, UPN, FOX, and Mutant Enemy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios. ATS is owned by Mutant Enemy, Warner Bros. and many others who are not me.  
  
I need to thank my Beta for this part Grossclout AKA: The Editor From Hell. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"You have to be kidding me," April O'Neil said as she looked around the large mall. Cordelia was dragging April by her right arm toward a very expensive looking clothing store.  
  
"No. Shopping is like the best thing in situations like this. Besides, you need fashion help." April growled in the back of her throat but Cordy didn't notice. Cordy pulled April into the store and began handing her clothes to try on. Meanwhile April was imagining she was straggling Cordy with the seven hundred dollar blouse she put in Aprils' arms.  
  
"Cordy. The world could end tonight. And you want to go shopping?!" Cordelia Chase looked at April with a 'duh' expression before holding up cash.  
  
"Can you think of anything better than spending Angels' money on...? Well ANYTHING?" Cordelia asked and April for the first time in her life stayed quiet. She really couldn't think of anything better to do at the moment.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not buying anything slutty." Cordelia smiled as she looked at April.  
  
"Fine, we'll get you clothes like these." April raised her eyebrows for a second, then sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Whatever," April said as she walked toward the brunette. Cordy laughed and grabbed Aprils' arm. She knew she had won.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Angel, what do you think of the April lass?" Doyle asked as the two warriors walked through the dark and dank sewers of L.A. Angel shrugged but didn't answer.  
  
"Don't give me that Angel! I saw the way you were looking at her, same way I look at Cordy." Angel turned stood straight and looked at Doyle.  
  
"I do not look at her like I'm a love sick puppy," Angel said with a serious expression. Doyle looked confused for a second.  
  
"Hey! I don't look at Cordy like a puppy. I look at her like a man that could fulfill all her expectations." Angel raised his eyebrows and almost laughed at the half-demon in front of him, then shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Maybe I did look at April like that. It doesn't matter." Doyle frowned at Angels' demeanor. Sure, he was a vampire with a soul that couldn't get a happy. He could still be SEMI happy. Right?  
  
"Look Angel. She's looking at you in the same way. I know you can't be HAPPY but you can be happy. You know what I mean?" Doyle looked at his boss for confirmation only to see Angel looking confused.  
  
"I can see you don't. I'll shut up now."  
  
Angel smiled at this. "Good idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April felt like she was in hell. And not the infernal hell fires burn you skin to a black crisp kind of hell. No, this was worse: department store hell. The hell in which you have to see a beautiful 'friend' try on EVERYTHING in the store for four hours only to have her pass and go to another store.  
  
"Are you done yet Cordelia?" April asked with a semi-whining voice. Cordelia snorted with laughter.  
  
"Of course not. I still have twelve hundred dollars left. Plus we need to go to Victoria Secrets. And don't even think of buying anything to seduce Angel with," Cordelia said in one breath. April's mouth dropped open and was about to spew objections, but then, it closed.  
  
"I knew it! I still got it!" Cordelia yelled with a smile causing all of the shoppers to look at the two women in confusion. April looked around, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Keep it down," she hissed through clenched teeth. April gripped Cordy's arm and pulled her out of the store and toward an uncrowded corner.  
  
"What?!" Cordy asked, exasperated at loosing valuable shopping time.  
  
"You were embarrassing me," April said, half in anger half in a carefully spoken dialogue specifically used when talking to young children. Cordy only rolled her eyes. She would have replied. That is if everything wouldn't have went black  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander Harris sat in the backseat of the 'Turtle Van'; he didn't look happy. He knew why, but he didn't know what to do about it. Xander had always been self-depreciating. He never thought he was as good as anyone else. And now he thought he was going to be compared to an ex-boyfriend of the girl he loves. It almost tore his heart out.  
  
"You okay dude?" Michelangelo asked in a hushed whisper that Buffy heard perfectly. Xander turned back to him with a low sigh.  
  
"Yeah Mickey, I'm cool." Michelangelo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Right bro, and I painted the sixteenth chapel. What's up?" Xander looked at his 'brother' in shock.  
  
"You know about mine and Deadboy's relationship. It's a hate/hate kind of thing. I hate vampires and he hates me," Xander said with a voice that just oozed cover-up.  
  
"Don't try and lie to me bro, I know you. It's about the chick huh?" Xander sighed before finally nodding. Buffy turned her head from the conversation and looked in shock. *Xander still loves Cordy.* she thought to herself.  
  
End four. 


End file.
